volviendo a tu vida
by momochanx6
Summary: trata de como kazemaru despues de años encerrado en una camara de congelacion , al salir intenta recuperar el amor de su antigua pareja...pasen y lean este es el ultimo fic que hago con lila asi que disfruten lo TT.TT
1. Chapter 1

Momo: chicas y lectores anónimos , disfruten el fic

Lila: ya momo tranquila, ya volveré u.u, pero no se cuando

Momo: eso es lo que me preocupa

Lila : pero en fin momo el disclaimer

Momo: lamentablemente inazuma eleven no nos pertenece , sino no hubiéramos cometido las estupideces que hizo level 5 , y ahora estaríamos produciendo una nueva versión de inazuma eleven e inazuma eleven go 100% yaoi

Recordando el pasado …..

PoV KAZEMARU

Cuanto llevo aquí, no lo sé, solo recuerdo mi pasado uno lleno de alegrías en los que yo estoy vivo, no estoy muerto pero no se si decir que estoy vivo, deje de existir para los demás cuando me metieron en este congelador que me mantiene vivo pero en estado vegetal , muchos dicen que recordar el pasado no esta bien que hay que concentrarnos en el presente pero que hacer cuando no tienes presente y no sabes si tendrás un futuro…. , cuando yo aun era alguien me conocían kazemaru ichirouta era un licenciado en educación y con 25 años comencé a trabajar en la escuela Raimon como profesor de matemáticas, y en las muchas clases que daba había un grupo de niños que me daban problemas en secundaria a los cuales les dictaba clases especiales pero entre ese grupo de jóvenes había uno que me llamo la atención se llamaba mamoru endo , era el capitán del equipo de soccer de la escuela ,muy alegre , optimista , una de esas personas que la gente quiere y adora , comencé a tenerle un cariño especial al muchacho , se puede decir que me enamore de un chiquillo así que intente olvidarlo, hasta que un día ….

Flash back

Disculpe profesor kazemaru – dijo tímidamente endo

Si –respondí

Hay algo que quería decirle – dijo un poco sonrojado

De que se trata joven endo , no ha entendido algún problema – volví a pregunte

No , no si entendí perfectamente su clase – dijo endo moviendo sus manos frenéticamente

Entonces, de que desea hablar –dije con una sonrisa

Hay a..algo…q..que …he querido…d decirle – con un gran sonrojo

Lo mire he hice una señal con la cabeza para que prosiguiera

Quería que usted supiera que ..a.. mi …me gusta profesor –dijo endo mirándome a los ojos con mucha decisión

Endo…- fue lo ultimo que dije para que mi alumno me tomara de la cintura y me besara transmitiendo así sus todos sentimientos

Perdone… es solo que necesitaba que … usted lo supiera - me dijo endo después del ese beso

Yo solo me acerque a endo y lo abrasé y le dije- endo tu también me gustas – para después besarlo

Y así pasamos de la relación de alumno a profesor a novios, por un par de meses, en los que tuvimos que encontrarnos a escondidas , citas en mi casa o en la suya claro que cuando sus padres no estaban, hasta que nos descubrieron….

Era un viernes en la tarde , en la clase solo estábamos endo y yo limpiando y ordenando lo último que faltaba en clase , endo de un momento a otro se puso detrás de mi y me abrazo de la cintura , después me susurro al oído un – te quiero- haciendo que me sonrojara y respondiera un tímido – yo igual - agarrando sus manos disfrutando de eses abrazo y después de un rato endo se me acerco y me beso así estuvimos un rato hasta que …

Flash (el ruido de una cámara al tomar foto)

En ese momento nos separamos para ver al culpable pero solo vimos una sombra alejarse rápidamente, después de eso sabíamos lo que pasaría por eso todo el fin de semana endo vino a mi casa con la excusa de ir con unos amigos, y ese fin de semana es lo que necesitamos para demostrar todo nuestro amor ambos nos entregamos al otro tanto física y espiritualmente ese fin de semana ( momo: no entiendo esta parte lila dime que es eso de entregarse física y espiritualmente explica/ lila: que quiero mantener tu inocencia u.u), y el día lunes paso lo inevitable…., el director del plantel me llamo a mi y a endo a su oficina mientras yo dictaba una de mis clases, ambos nos sorprendimos de encontrarnos mismo en el mismo lugar y pasamos a la dirección

Buenos días profesor kazemaru, joven endo – dijo muy serio

Buenos días – respondimos endo y yo

Quería hablarles sobre esta foto – dijo el director mostrando la foto que nos habían sacado el viernes – pueden explicarme que significa esto

Endo me miro a los ojos, con firmeza para decir lo que habíamos acordado , así ambos nos agarramos de la mano y entrelazamos nuestros dedos , con lo cual el director nos miro con miedo temiendo por lo que diríamos, pero nosotros no pensábamos ocultar la verdad poniendo excusas tontas, sabíamos que algún día tarde o temprano nos descubrirían, así que decididos dijimos – eso es …- nos apretamos las manos fuertemente – la foto que muestra nuestros amor …

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Lila: terminamos , a los que lean esta historia les tengo una mala noticia me mudo de ciudad nuevamente , y pa colmo a un internado

Momo: así que desde ahora solo yo escribiré mis fics, por que a lila la van a meter a un internado donde no hay tecnología osea ni televisión ni nada, TE EXTRAÑARE LILA, TE VOY A ESPERAR

Lila: Y YO VOLVERE NO SE CUANDO PERO VOLVERE CON MILLONES DE FICS

Momo: ahora (llorando) yo seguiré con todos los fics que faltan , aquí las preguntas liila los honores

Lila: si

Les gusto este mi ultimo ultimo fic junto a momo?

Me van a extrañar? Porque yo si , cuiden a momo por favor chicas

Quieren conty?

Recuerden chicas (especialmente a i-chan, nanami-chan, ran-sama si leen esto)esto no es un adiós es solo un hasta luego

Momo: espero reviews TT,TT, TE EXTRAÑAREMOS LILA A TI Y A TUS LOCURAS


	2. recordandote

**PoV Endo**

Han pasado años desde que no te veo, a ti mi amado, se que suena raro , pero la verdad no me importa , yo admití ante todos los que me conocían que te amaba y tu hiciste igual , la verdad no se cuanto tiempo paso desde que deje de verte y tener algún tipo de contacto contigo , fue duro pero poco a poco estoy superando tu desaparición que aunque fue misteriosa hasta ahora no logro entender ….yo aun quiero volver a verte y se que tu también … pero aun no se porque no te comunicas conmigo, dejaste de amarme? , Encontraste a alguien mejor?, algo te paso desde la ultima vez que te vi? Tuviste un accidente y perdiste la memoria o algo así ? te fuiste de este mundo?... esas son algunas de las preguntas que mas rondaron mi cabeza, no mejor dicho aun rondan mi cabeza … la verdad es que han pasado años pero aun no logro borrarte ni de mi mente ni de mi corazón, hasta el día de hoy me pongo a recordar todo lo que paso desde que te conocí….

**Flash back **

Bueno chicos, hoy les presentare a su nuevo maestro de matemáticas – dijo el sub.-director – pase por favor – invito el subdirector muy amablemente

Así entro al salón un joven (?) de unos 20 a 25 años de edad, de estatura normal, de largos cabellos azulados recogidos en una coleta alta, ojos de color avellana, de piel bronceada, el cual me dejo sin palabras el solo verlo me impresiono bastante, el simplemente me miro y me sonrió….

**Fin Flash back **

Así fue como me comencé a enamorar de ti con tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me mostraste todo el tiempo que estuve contigo, que llenaba de alegría mi existencia…. Pero que un día desapareció y hasta el día de hoy aun sigo buscando, pero que aun no encuentro, y por esa misma razón sigo siendo infeliz…. Porque sin ti mi felicidad nunca estará completa.

**Fin PoV Endo**

Toc toc – tocan la puerta del departamento

Hijo puedo pasar? – pregunto la señora Endo a su hijo (tiene llave del departamento)

Si pasa – respondió este saliendo de sus pensamientos (se encontraba en la sala) - que deseas madre? – pregunto curioso ya que madre no venia a visitarlo muy seguido

Hijo quiero hablar de… tu futuro – respondió seriamente - lo que tienes planeado hacer desde ahora

Pues seguir siendo el entrenador del equipo de raimon claro esta – respondió a su madre

No me refiero a eso hijo, me refiero si tienes pensado casarte, compartir tu vida con alguien – dijo la madre sentándose al lado de su hijo – no quiero que te quedes solo mamoru

Madre tu sabes que… yo quería compartir mi vida con kazemaru – pensó un momento – pero ya que no esta esperare a que vuelva…

Pero hijo han pasado años desde eso solo fue un amor pasajero y tonto – molestándose un poco

No fue eso madre yo lo ame y mucho – aprieta los puños – y se que el también me amo

Me amo, eso es tiempo pasado hijo no puedes esperar que regrese mas años ya han pasado muchos el no volverá - contraataco – hijo quiero que tengas la oportunidad de volver a amar , no quiero que te quedes solo – explico preocupada la madre

Pero… yo lo amo – dijo endo recordando fugazmente la imagen de su amor

Se que lo quieres hijo, pero si el también te amara no se hubiera ido sin decir adiós o por lo menos te hubiera dado una explicación – miro directamente a su hijo – mira mamoru acabo de hablar con el señor raimon el dice que quisiera que le des la oportunidad a su hija natsumi… - paro un momento y agarro la mano de su hijo – por favor hijo dale una oportunidad a ella, date a ti la oportunidad de volver a amar a alguien hijo

Así Endo lo pensó un momento, su madre tenia mucha razón en sus palabras quizás ya era momento de permitirse volver a amar y ser feliz, y no vivir solo en el recuerdo de un amor pasado que aunque muy especial había desaparecido junto con kazemaru

Madre… - lo dudo un momento- esta bien madre acepto tu propuesta hijo, le daré una oportunidad a natsumi…

Me alegro hijo –sonríe- veras que no te arrepentirás de tu decisión …..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno espero que les haya gustado la conti de este fic , me costo un poco hacerla por que estaba en mi momento emo al tener que volver a enfrentarme a mister cucaracha y su pandilla ( yo no le puse el nombre fue mi tía), pero ya estoy bien por que me compre una baigon y ya no están molestando los animalitos, perdón por la demora pero las razones son esta que les acabo de explicar y la otra esta en el fic "embrujo gitana", pero no los aburro mas y a las preguntas:

Les gusto la conti?

Endo cometerá una locura?

Kazemaru despertara antes de que endo cometa una locura?

Midorikawa lograra despertar a kazemaru?

Que tiene que ver midorikawa?

Todo eso y mas en la conti de este fic , chau n.n, hasta la continuación del fic


	3. kazemaru despierta

**Kazemaru despierta**

Ya todo esta listo doctor – decía una enfermera

Muy bien que comience el proceso de descongelación al paciente – dijo el doctor mirando al paciente con nostalgia

Entiendo – dijo la enfermera – así se fue con sus demás colegas a comenzar el delicado proceso

Inyéctenle el antídoto – ordeno el doctor – como va el pulso

De momento estable doctor – contesto la misma enfermera de hace solo momentos

Bien – dijo mirando al paciente – el cuerpo esta aguantando bien el antídoto y ser descongelado al mismo tiempo, vamos kaze sigue así –pensó

Doctor el pulso comienza a elevarse bruscamente – informo otra enfermera

Dejen de administrarle el suero, pero no dejen de descongelarlo – ordeno mirando el pulso irregular de kazemaru

Pero doctor es una locura, puede morir – dijo alarmada una enfermera

No hay opción, ahora vivir o morir depende el – dijo el doctor mirando fijamente a su amigo

Prosigan -ordeno la enfermera entendiendo al doctor, así todo el equipo siguió la descongelación del paciente

Vamos kazemaru eres fuerte yo se que puedes – pensaba el doctor mirando el pulso de su paciente

Pi...pi….pi…pi – el pulso del corazón se volvía irregular

No te rindas

Pi…pi..pi..pi..pi.. – el pulso empeoraba

Kazemaru hazlo por los que te quieren – pensó

Pi..pi..pi..pi…. – el corazón no resistio

Doctor el paciente…- trato de decir la enfermera

Háganle una descarga eléctrica – ordeno – resiste kazemaru- pensó

Si- respondió un enfermero trayendo el equipo

Bien… uno, dos… va – le dan la primera descarga

Ppiiiiiiiiiii – seguía sin signos de mejoría

Hazlo por tus amigos , tu familia …- pensaba el doctor – otra descarga… uno, dos … ahora

Piiiiiiiiii…- se acababan las esperanzas en el equipo medico

… hazlo por la persona que mas quisiste – pensó ya muy preocupado - kaze hazlo por endo – grito , lo cual sorprendió a el equipo medico que ayudaba al doctor kiyama

Piiiiiiiii….pi….pi…..pi…..pi – el pulso se regulo y así el joven kazemaru ichirouta volvió a la vida (por así decirlo -.-)

Así el doctor kiyama salió de la sala de operaciones para dirigirse a la de espera, donde lo esperaba su esposo… midorikawa ryuuji uno de los antiguos alumnos del maestro kazemaru

Midorikawa…- dijo acercándose a este

Ahí el joven lo miro, se levanto de sitio y corrió donde el – como se encuentra kaze – pregunto temiendo lo peor

Pues … esta bien , fue difícil mantenerlo estable, pero ahora ya no esta en peligro , la descongelación y administración del suero resulto muy bien – piensa un momento- aunque hubo ciertas complicaciones , ya se encuentra fuera de peligro y en este momento se encuentra en la sala de descanso… sería bueno que lo dejáramos… - vio como su esposo iba corriendo a la sala de descanso mientras el veía la escena con una gotita en la nuca , así que no tuvo mas elección que seguir a su novio …. (-.-U)

**En los pasillos del hospital…**

Kaze…- grito midorikawa entrando a una sala

Uwwwaaaaaa – gritaron los bebes

Que? –se pregunto el peli verde , luego miro el letrero de la puerta que decía – sala de infantes – leyó

Eehhh… tu por que entras aquí sin autorización – dijo una enfermera muy enojada ya que era la que cuidaba a los infantes recién nacidos – jo una ya no puede ir a tomarse un café con donas tranquila – dijo mientras arrojaba el jarro con café a mido … pero por suerte no le cayo a el …pero al que si abandono la suerte fue a hiroto que venia siguiendo a midorikawa y a el si le cayo el café a la cara.. con lo que quedo noqueado

Hiro…-dijo midorikawa acercándose donde su pareja

Ya veras – dijo la enfermera mas que furiosa con los ojos rojos, y arrojo lo que tenia en la otra mano – toma esto – grito… pero para suerte de nuestro querido amigo mido lo que le arrojo la enfermera era…

Una dona – dijo mido atrapándola con la boca y devorarla en segundos – y ahora como la enfermera ya no tenia nada mas que lanzar, se fue a tratar de consolar a los bebes

Hiro…- se agacha al lado de este- te encuentras bien – le saca el jarro con cuidado

Si… eso creo – se sienta – por suerte el café estaba tibio – suspiro

Que bueno que estas bien – sonríe – ohhh… es verdad iba buscando a kaze – se levanta dejando solo nuevamente a su pareja … a la cual le salió una gota enorme y no tuvo más remedio que(nuevamente) seguir a su hiperactivo chico…

**Después de unas horas…**

Hiroto estaba más que cansado de los problemas en los que lo metía su chico en solo unas horas… el chico peli verde había encontrado todo menos la sala de descanso.. y basta decir que en esas horas le tiraron de todo a el ( aunque los objetos fueron dirigidos a su pareja ) siempre terminaba cayéndole algo, como bacinicas en la sala de adultos mayores , pastel de calabaza en la cafetería ( aunque ahí mido comió varios de los pasteles que le fueron tirados), y agujas de acupuntura en la sala de acupunturismo… eso y mas cosas que ni recuerda u no supo que eran…

- mido – deteniendo la marcha de su pareja – la sala de descanso esta en el ultimo piso del hospital – explico – dejame llevarte para que no te pierdas y termines en otros lugares – dijo agarrando a peli verde del hombro y así llevárselo (al fin) a la sala de descanso

Gracias hiro – sonriendo – la verdad no me hace gracia que me tiren cosas – comento

Pero si al que le cayeron gran parte de las cosas ( a excepción de los pasteles ya que solo le cayo uno) que te tiraron me cayeron a mi – susurro con una gota muy MUY grande en la cabeza

Así después de unos minutos en el ascensor llegaron al ultimo piso del hospital ( que era muy grande), para poder ver a kazemaru

Kaze.. dijo mido a punto de llorar al lado de la cama del peli azul – despierta kaze – dijo zarandeándolo

Mido … no creo que sea buena forma de despertarlo – intento advertir hiroto

Que despiertes kaze … - pero midorikawa ni caso le hizo , así que cada segundo lo zarandeaba mas fuertemente – despierta…

Mido … calmate – volvió a intentar hiroto

Pero no despierta – dijo este deteniéndose – me dijiste que estaba bien pero no despierta – dijo otra vez a punto de llorar, subiendo un poco la voz

Uuummm- kazemaru comenzó a moverse

Si pero debe de descansar el descongelamiento debió dejar agotado cuerpo – trato de explicar

Ummm- kazemaru volvió a moverse un poco mas

Pero entonces por que no despierta –grito midorikawa

Ya cállate mido – reprocho kazemaru

Kaze… - dijeron midorikawa y hiroto mirando sorprendidos a su antiguo maestro

Despertaste … -dijo con alegría

Si pero … no soy el único verdad chicos – dijo kazemaru mirando a todos sus compañeros de habitación , los cuales solo respondieron

Pues si… - todos los pacientes al unisonó

Pero no se supone que deberían estar descansando? – pregunto midorikawa

Créeme mido contigo cerca, se puede hacer muchas cosas menos descansar – dijo kazemaru cruzado de brazos , a lo que todos los pacientes y hasta el mismo hiroto dijeron un "si" general

Pues perdón – dijo este mirando a todos muy apenado

Los demás solo lo miraron un momento y luego se dedicaron cada quien a lo suyo…

Y bueno kazemaru, ya te sientes bien? – pregunto hiroto

Pues si ya estoy de maravilla, creo que ya deberían darme el alta

Entonces si te dan el alto, te vienes a nuestra casa? – pregunto midorikawa al lado de hiroto – ven por favor kazemaru, hay mucho que contarte

Esta bien… - respondió – pero díganme cuanto tiempo paso desde que me encerraron en ese congelador?

Pues…- dijo midorikawa un poco dudoso, así que miro a su pareja en busaca de apoyo

Han pasado ocho años desde entonces – dijo hiroto mirando a kazemaru esperando la reacción de este

Eso quiere decir que ya tienen mi edad - dijo tranquilamente

Pues si- dijo midorikawa un poco sorprendido por la actitud tan calmada de su amigo

Saben … me gustaría hablar de ese tema ahora pero… - mira a los costado – no con tanta gente oyendo

Ehhh…- así midorikawa y hiroto pudieron ver que todos los de la sala estaban muy al pendiente de su charla – oigan esto es privado – dijo midorikawa un poco enojado

Pero aquí no hay con que entretenerse – dijo uno de los pacientes – así que como no tenemos nada que hacer… (se encojé de hombros) no pusimos a oir su charla – dijo sonriendo

Además su charla parecía interesante- dijo otro paciente, a lo cual los demás asintieron

Así que hiroto , hizo todo el papeleo necesario para que a kazemaru le dieran el alta lo mas pronto posible y así irse a casa y hablar tranquilamente, sin pacientes chismosos escuchando todo (Un.n)

Así kazemaru recibió el alta en una hora y se fue a casa de la familia kiyama, con la esperanza de poder resolver ciertas dudas… que tenía en la mente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Extra**

Disculpen – dijo hiroto entrando a la sala de descanso unas horas después de que se fuera – como dicen que están aburridos aquí les traje un pequeño obsequio cortesía de su ex – compañero de habitación – pasen muchachos

Así a la sala entraron un par de hombres cargando un plasma de 52 pulgadas, a lo que todos los pacientes se quedaron asombrados y con la boca abierta ( y si se lo están preguntando , si a uno se le entro una mosca a la boca x3)

Así después de uno minutos el gran aparato ya estaba instalado, con Direc tv y todo (hasta era en HD)

Muy bien espero que les haya gustado, el regalito – dijo hiroto

Que si nos a gustado nos encanta – dijeron todos a la vez , con estrellitas en los ojos

Que bien entonces, disfruten – le da el control remoto al paciente mas cercano que había

Muy bien chicos que vamos a ver – dijo el que tenia el control en la mano

Veamos, "doña Barbará" – dijo uno

No veamos "pasión de gavilanes" – dijo otro

No mejor "yo no me llamo Natacha" – dijo uno con baba en la boca

Veamos "la que no podía amar" – dijo otro con lagrimas en los ojos

Estos pacientes que tenemos, en el hospital – susurro hiroto con una gotita en la cabeza, se aburrió de estar viendo esa pelea así que se fue a casa

Y bueno así los pacientes se pasaron discutiendo toda la tarde sobre que tele-llorona ver….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno como podrán apreciar, hice esta conti bastante larga (para mi gusto)

Espero que recompense el tiempo que no publique (espero) , bueno entonces responderé los reviews , no me pregunten por que, bueno ya la verdad quise hacerlo x3

**MOErus power x3 : **hola ran sama , le agradezco por dejar review , y yo también digo que endo no haga esa idiotez u.u (pero ran sama no descargue su furia en el lindo pikachu no lo merece ), bueno yo también pienso que arruino el momento u.u (y eso que yo escribo), gracias por responder las preguntas y en la que dice que endo es un idiota yo la apoyo con toda la razón del mundo u.u**, y bueno a la última pregunta le suplico que vuelva a leer el primer capítulo , **y si la carita que hace al último es linda** - ^o^ -, bueno gracias por dejar review y espero le guste esta conti ;3.**

Bueno me gusto escribir esta conti, solo que debo recordar nunca más escribir cuando mi **tío vea sus tele lloronas, la ultima parte es de todas las novelas que ve mi tío (para colmo las tiene en DVD)**

Bueno ahora hare las ya famosas preguntas (que siempre) hago:

Les gusto esta larga conti? (a mi me pareció larga pero ustedes dicen u.u)

Les gusto como midorikawa despertó a kazemaru? (y no solo lo despertó a el )

Quieren que la familia kiyama tenga un pequeño integrante?

Si dijeron si a la anterior pregunta quisieran que sea un/a bebe o un poco mas grande?

Endo se enterara que kazemaru volvió?

Natsumi tendrá su oportunidad con endo? (yo espero que no)


	4. lo que paso con el tiempo

Primeramente quisiera pedir disculpas por mi retraso, enserio no se como hacerles saber mi arrepentimiento por haber desaparecido un gran tiempo en fanfiction y no haber actualizado , hasta este momento

Les explicare las razones mas adelante… espero su comprensión

Disclaimer : inazuma eleven no me pertenece, pero algún día si *^*, eso o que se lo compre alguna fujoshi millonaria xD

Sin mas al fic

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Lo que paso con el tiempo…**

Ohh… mira endo-kun, verdad que este collar es muy lindo – dice emocionada Natsumi

Si – sonríe aunque se pone un poco melancólico

Puedes regalármelo? –pregunto emocionada

No, yo no puedo regalarte eso Natsumi – coge el collar de la mano de Natsumi y lo pone en su sitio – es un collar que me regalo kazemaru… yo no puedo dártelo perdóname

Bueno… no importa, yo ya debo de irme ya es tarde, adiós endo-kun – lo besa en los labios rápidamente y se va hacia la puerta

Espera, no quieres que te acompañe? – pregunto cortésmente

No gracias, puedo tomar un taxi – se pone sus zapatos – me voy hasta mañana endo kun – dicho eso cierra la puerta y se dirige a tomar un taxi

Llega a la esquina de la cuadra y toma uno le indica la dirección de su casa y el taxi emprende su rumbo

**PoV Natsumi **

No puedo creerlo… otra vez con kazemaru en la cabeza, llevamos saliendo seis meses , pero porque siempre habla de el, siempre que salimos a la calle o estamos en su departamento o en mi casa lo menciona, ya estoy harta, hice todo lo humanamente posible para que ellos dos se separasen, hice que despidieran a kazemaru de la escuela por lo de la foto… pero aun así siguieron viéndose, y cuando fuyuka hizo aquello a kazemaru… yo pensé que Endo al fin se olvidaría de el… pero no lo hizo ni lo hace aun por que están persistente… y ahora me da rabia que aunque estamos saliendo, aun sigue pensado en kazemaru…

Siempre en él, no dejas de pensar en ese idiota de kazemaru…, pues ya me canse…, hare que tu y yo estemos juntos para siempre, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer…, serás solo mío…endo

**Fin PoV Natsumi **

**A la mañana siguiente ~~**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En la casa de la familia kiyama-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Veo que tu hijo es muy activo verdad? – preguntaba kazemaru, mirando correr al pequeño kariya por el patio de la casa con un balón de futbol

Si, le encanta correr por el jardín – respondió midorikawa sentándose en una banca de madera – y también adora el futbol , sabes a penas comenzó a caminar ya estaba detrás del balón de futbol – sonríe recordando

Pues, si me preguntas, el niño si parece su hijo de verdad, creo que tiene futuro en el futbol – comento kazemaru sentándose al lado de midorikawa – y de donde lo adoptaste?

De un orfanato llamado sun garden, es un orfanato donde el padre de hiroto da contribuciones económicas (ósea dinero), así que allí gustosos nos pidieron que adoptásemos a un niño –sonríe- además nos facilitaron el papeleo

Vaya…- dijo kazemaru mirando a midorikawa – veo que no les fue fácil adoptar

Sí, pero…- mira a kariya - valió la pena, es como tú nos dijiste una vez a mí y a hiroto – mira a kazemaru – si crees que es lo correcto no te rindas hasta el final, si no puedes arrepentirte y…

Ser infeliz después – completa kazemaru – lo sé, lo recuerdo… - mira el cielo – fue una epoca muy ajetreada

Si…- suspiro- pero ahora muchas cosas cambiaron, por ejemplo…- kazemaru lo mira- que ahora endo es el entrenador de Raimon

Kazemaru se sorprende – enserio? Yo pensé que se iría al extranjero a estudiar

Pues si y lo hizo – responde midorikawa- pero después de terminar la universidad en el extranjero volvió

Y porque no se quedo allá? – pregunto

Pues…- mira a kazemaru a los ojos– hace algún tiempo hiroto fue visitarle y le pregunto lo mismo… y le dijo que había vuelto para esperarte – cierra los ojos – se nota que te quiere mucho kazemaru …

Así... que él sigue esperándome – sonríe – a pasado tanto tiempo y el aun sigue esperándome… como lo prometió…

**Flash back **

_Endo… - mira al ya mencionado - si , después de mañana…, no podemos volver a vernos… Por favor prométeme que… serás feliz con alguien mas _

_Ehhh! – Sorprendido – pero que dices Kaze, yo no puedo hacer lo que me pides_

_Pero… porque? – Sirviendo un poco de te _

_Porque yo no podría ser feliz con nadie más que no sea tu Kaze – agarra el mentón de kazemaru para que lo mire a los ojos – Kaze pase lo que pase, yo te esperare… no importa que pase, eso te lo prometo – lo besa_

_Endo – lo mira con dulzura – gracias – sonríe_

_Y no vuelvas a decir que no nos veremos… mañana no importa lo que digan el director o mi familia por lo de la foto, seguiré viéndote y amándote – toma un poco de su té - y no se hable más!_

_Está bien… -toma su té - comamos y vamos a dormir, mañana yo tengo que trabajar y tu a la escuela_

_Si… - sonríe ampliamente – lo que usted diga… - y comienza a comer la cena ya preparada por kazemaru_

**Fin Flash Back **

Gracias, por ponerme al tanto midorikawa – le sonríe – eres un buen amigo a pesar de los años

No hay de que … - mira su reloj de pulsera – pues ya es hora de preparar el almuerzo… vamos – coge a kariya en brazos – lo llevarías a pasear por mi

Si – se levanta de la banca de madera e ir donde midorikawa y kariya – oye midorikawa aun sigues quemando el arroz?

Pues…- piensa – me costó trabajo dejar de quemarlo pero lo logre – le brillan los ojos – todo gracias a hitomiko

Pobre… debió de ser muy paciente…- susurro kazemaru

Decías – dijo midorikawa mirando de manera asesina a kazemaru

No… yo no dije nada – respondió

Pues ve a cambiarte…no puedes salir así – le reprocha inflando los cachetes – ven a mi habitación- así los tres van al cuarto de midorikawa - pues ponte esto –le pasa un poco de ropa

Mami…- pregunta kariya que se encontraba en la cama de si mami (?) – el tío kazemaru se va vestir de mama de verdad? Igual que tú?

Si – asiente con la cabeza – Kaze se va a vestir de mami de verdad, igual que yo cuando vino el jefe de papi – mira a kazemaru quien se encontraba muy sorprendido

Tu…que? – pregunto asustado – te pusiste estas cosas cuando vino el jefe de hiroto?

Si, es que el jefe de hiroto es homofóbico, por eso me puse eso cuando vino a ver la casa para la inspección – sonríe – a que me veía bien, verdad hijito? – le pregunto midorikawa a kariya

Si – sonríe – mami mido se veía muy bien

Jejeje…- mira a kazemaru- vez, no es tan malo

Pero…- dice dudoso

Pero nada, recuerda que en el registro dice que estás muerto – le dice – además que pasa si te encuentras con alguien de tus alumnos o colegas

Si tienes razón pero…aun así no quiero travestirme – mirando la ropa con miedo – además porque tengo que ir yo mejor ve tu con kariya a pasearlo y yo cocino

Pero no puedes quedarte en la casa para siempre – se va al lado de kazemaru – además aquí el amo de casa soy yo – se señala – así que yo siempre cocino

A kazemaru le salió una gotita gigante en la nuca y a kariya jugaba en la cama… por lo que kazemaru supuso que ya estaba acostumbrado

Vamos tío kazemaru – le dice kariya parándose en la cama – quiero ir a pasear, por favor – lo mira de la forma más adorable posible

Anda kazemaru… di que si – dice midorikawa también poniendo su cara adorable

Bueno – le sale una gotita a kazemaru por los actos de midorikawa – pues… en primer lugar - dice kazemaru levantando un dedo – mido no hagas esa cara que a ti no te sale…- levanta otro dedo – segundo lo hare… pero solo por kariya

Así kazemaru se comienza a vestir como *mami* para sacar a pasear a kariya

Que raro – piensa midorikawa- esa cara si funciona con hiroto

No importa mami – dice kariya – lo bueno es que el tío kazemaru ya acepto

Si tienes razón – dice midorikawa sentándose en la cama – mira Kaze eso se así …- dijo guiando a kazemaru a vestirse como *mami*….

**Después de unos minutos ~~**

Muy bien, kazemaru ya estás listo – dice midorikawa mirando a kazemaru ya vestido, peinado, y levemente maquillado por el mismo

No…, me puedo creer que voy a hacer esto – dice un resignado kazemaru

Pero si te ves bien – dijo un sonriente midorikawa a lo que kariya sonríe traviesamente pensando en una *engañito* como solía decirle el, para que su tío lo llevara donde él quisiera

**Segundo después…**

Así después de que midorikawa sacara a patadas (no es de forma literal) a kazemaru con kariya en brazos

Bueno kariya – dice kazemaru con cara de *estoy estreñido* al pequeño – a donde te lleva midorikawa a pasear? – pregunta

Mami mido me lleva al parque de diversiones – dice alegre el pequeño poniendo en acción su *engañito*

Enserio te lleva ahí? – volvió a preguntar kazemaru mirando sorprendido al niño

Pues si – dice poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisas…

Por un momento kazemaru pudo ver en kariya a endo sonriendo, con lo que se quedo con la boca abierta…

Tío Kaze estas bien? – pregunto el pequeño curioso ya que el mayor de un momento a otro se había quedado petrificado con la mirada perdida, así que como el *tío * no respondía decidió jalarle de su falda

Ehhh? - dijo kazemaru al salir de su trance - perdón kariya me puse a pensar en otra cosa – dijo sonriéndole al menor

Pues entonces vamos al parque? – dijo agarrándose de la mano de kazemaru

Si – dijo este comenzando a caminar a paso lento para que el pequeño pudiera seguirle el paso sin dificultad – que irresponsable es midorikawa como lleva a un niño tan pequeño a un parque? Ya verá cuando regrese le daré la reprimenda de su vida – pensó kazemaru

Así los dos (kazemaru y kariya) llegaron al parque de diversiones don de kariya se divirtió mucho subiendo de un juego a otro, hasta que de un momento a otro el niño se fue corriendo tan rápido que kazemaru le perdió de vista debido a la multitud de gente que estaba ahí, también disfrutando de los juegos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Justamente ese día endo y Natsumi tenían una cita en el mismo parque de diversiones…

Y por azares y caprichos del destino estaban cerca de donde se encontraba kariya sentado en una banca de madera esperando a que kazemaru viniera por el…

Pero como sabemos que endo a pesar de ser un idiota, imbécil, insensato con cabeza de balón, sigue siendo buena persona, así que se acerco al niño junto con Natsumi y le pregunto

Oye niño donde está tu mami? – dijo mirando con ternura al niño

Mi mami está en casa quemando el arroz – contesto tranquilamente con lo que endo y Natsumi les salió una gotita en la cabeza

Entonces viniste a este lugar solo? – volvió a preguntar endo

No bien a este lugar con mi – piensa un momento- estoy aquí con mi mami kazemaru

Pero tu mami no estaba en casa quemando el arroz? – pregunto Natsumi mirando con fastidio al menor ya que por culpa de el su cita con endo se había interrumpido

Es que le digo mami a mi tía – dijo el pequeño refiriéndose a kazemaru

Pues entonces no te muevas de tu lugar niño – Natsumi sonríe y agarra el brazo de endo – seguro tu mami ya viene - comienza a caminar arrastrando a endo

Espera Natsumi – dice seriamente endo con lo que la ya mencionada se paro al instante

Dime – dice Natsumi mirando a endo a los ojos

No podemos dejar al niño aquí y sin su madre – dijo endo – tenemos que ayudarlo

Pero estamos en una cita – dijo Natsumi molesto cruzando los brazos

Una cita que puede esperar – dice endo volviendo donde el kariya

Oye ¡! – grita Natsumi – ash – dice frustrada mientras se va de el lugar lo más rápido y enfadada posible

Volviendo con kariya y endo…

Niño, cómo te llamas? – dice endo sentándose al lado del niño

Mami dice que no hable con extraños – responde

Pero si antes me contaste que tu mama estaba quemando el arroz – sonríe – confía en mí no te hare daño , me llamo endo mamoru – le da la mano – es un placer conocerte niño sin nombre

Si tengo nombre – dice kariya un poco enfadado - me llamo kariya – se tapa la boca – has como si no me hubieras oído – dice kariya mientras se cruza de brazos y mueve su cabeza a un lado enfadado

Jejeje – se ríe un momento – bueno kariya te ayudare a buscar a tu mami

Enserio - dice girándose a ver a endo – entonces llévame a caballito

Que? – Dice endo sorprendido – pero…

Di que si – con cara de gato con botas – si!

Está bien - dice endo con cara de estoy *porque yo* - me va a doler la espalda – susurra después de todo el niño pesaba

Anda arre caballito – dice kariya señalando a su delante mientras pateaba la cabeza de endo

Así endo comenzó a caminar… para comenzar la búsqueda de la mami del niño

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno comenzare con la explicación:**

1.- Primero fue por la falta de inspiración… que estoy segura les da a muchas de las escritoras de la fanfiction… pero ustedes diran

Eso no es razón para que se demore tanto

Y si lo se tienen razón, pero pasó algo que jamás me imagine con lo que tendría que lidiar, en enero lila, mi amiga con la cual hice varios de mis fics y era mi apoyo y mejor y única amiga de verdad murió.

De un accidente de carretera en el cual ella sufrió graves daños que a pesar del esfuerzo de los doctores su cuerpo no pudo resistir…

Eso fue un duro golpe hacia mi felicidad y me puse en un estado de depresión del cual solo con ayuda de mi tía pude salir…

2.- Segundo porque mi tía para sacarme de mi estado de depresión me llevo de viaje donde otra tía que vive en Moquegua, y ahí si que me tuve que *dejar de tonterías* como me dijo mi tía de Moquegua,

3.- Tercero, estuve de conejita atendiendo en la cafetería de mi tía TT^TT , en la cual más de un pervertido me puso el ojo encima y no hace falta decir que al que me intento poner la mano encima ya no podrá tener progenitores por los golpes que di en su parte mas delicada de toda su anatomía (cuando se quieren propasar ahí que tomar medidas drásticas u.u) además ahí ayudando no me quedo mucho tiempo , aunque por suerte lleve mi laptop y avance varias historia n.n, pronto publicare las conti de hartas de mis historias

4.- Me enferme de indigestión por que mi ti de Moquegua me hizo comer mas de la cuenta ( hasta me hizo comer su comida) y si suman eso por casi dos semanas…

5.- después de que mi tía de Moquegua dejo de hacerme cometer (a punta de chicote) el pecado de la gula ( yo no quería ), mi tía con la que vivo me llevo a Tacna donde una de sus amigas para ir a Miami (lugar parecido a un gran mercado donde todo está más barato)y después poder disfrutar de la playa **, pero lamentablemente por que la amiga de mi tía se demoraba mucho el día que debíamos ir a la playa y llegamos en la tarde donde no había sol y hacia viento y aun así la amiga me obligo a mí y a Eva (su sobrina) a entrar a las heladas aguas, lo bueno es que recogí muchas conchas (las pienso vender **), la mala es que ahora me duelen los pulmones y estoy cuidándome para que no me pase nada malo (aunque que me duelan los pulmones ya es algo malo)

6.- Cuando al fin volví a casa tuve que ponerme al corriente limpiar, lavar la ropa de mi familia y la mía ( la regla es si uno lava lo de todos) y la comida , en fin trabajar para poder comer y un lugar donde dormir es duro pero así son las cosas…

Además desde que vivo con mis tíos solo me exigieron pequeñas cosas , me compran ropa y todo le debo mucho a ellos …

Y bueno esas son todas las cosas que me pasaron y por las cuales no pude actualizar antes, espero entiendan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shouko-Marigold: me alegra que te haya dado ideas sobre que telenovelas ver y también a tu mami, y si yo también quiero un regalo de kazemaru xD, y a mí también en varios fic midorikawa me hacer reír hasta que me duele , no sabes cómo me reí yo escribiendo esa parte además de que hice sufrir a hiroto xD, y si kazemaru al despertar se ve guapísimo (estoy haciendo un dibujo al respecto) y me alegra que te guste la idea que tuve que hiroto fuera el doctor te lo imaginas (también hare un dibujo)

Gracias por darme tu opinión y espero que con lo del el pequeño integrante de la familia al poner a kariya no te haya decepcionado pero justo me puse a pensar quien sería el niño pensé en crear uno pero dije y como hago yo eso?, así que después de meditar y ver un video de youtube donde salió kariya dije BINGO tenemos un ganador, así que ahí el por que lo puse a el pero ahora no se si hacer que endo vea o no kazemaru sepa que volvió o hacer un poco mas grande el fic para que lo descubra después -.-, y con lo de Natsumi pues me leíste la mente xD justo eso iba a hacer y no te preocupes por los review se que a veces no alcanza tiempo ( lo digo por experiencia) y gracias por el cumplido hacia el fic n.n, yo también te envió un abrazo y espero que te haya gustado la continuación del fic.

Karen Torres: Hola Karen no sabes cómo me alegra que te este gustando el fic y te agradezco por tu opinión, y lo de midorikawa yo le dije también que esa no era forma de despertar a las personas pero no me hizo caso xD, aunque no pude poner al bebecito ( no en este capitulo) pero lo pondré muy pronto n.n y lo hare por ti ( aunque aún no se cómo será o quien será el bebe)

gracias por la idea del bebe ya le encontré el sitio perfecto en la historia **, y yo también espero que cabeza de balón lo sepa pronto u.u y lo hare *A*, pero en lo que si no pude hacer es que endo no tuviera nada con Natsumi ya que no cuadra en la historia pero no te preocupes de una u otra forma ella y fuyuka se alejaran para siempre de endo n.n

Moerus Power x3: hello ran sama, y lo de responder el review no se preocupe fue un placer además pienso responder los reviews desde ahora (pero solo en este fic o quizá en otro mas pero solo quizá) y lo del primer capítulo no se preocupe hasta yo me olvido cosas n.n, por ejemplo una vez me olvide que tenia escribir un poema para mi colegio así que lo hice en todo el receso y adivine que gane el primer lugar del concurso xD, que cosas no?

Me alegra que le haya gustado el fic y lo de hiroto pues de casualidad no escribió esa parte ryuusei san? O usted también adora a hiroto… bueno dejando eso de lado, si a mí también me pareció perfecto que midorikawa apareciera en el fic ** pienso hacer un capítulo especial para que sepan la historia de mido y hiro (aunque demorare un poco ya que vuelvo a clases y debo conseguir dinero para ir al colegio y también los útiles y esas cosas)

Y lo de mido tiene razón no creo que el vaya civilizadamente a despertar a Kaze xD , y lo de la adopción pues la verdad yo ya lo había pensado antes en mi viaje y me decidí por kariya al momento de escoger al adoptado es el niño perfecto para mido y hiro (según yo) justo me puse a pensar quien sería el niño pensé en crear uno pero dije y como hago yo eso?, así que después de meditar y ver un video de youtube donde salió kariya dije BINGO tenemos un ganador y ya me decidí por el n.n, espero no haberla decepcionado ( además voy a hacer un dibujo de la familia kiyama) , y sabe yo también quiero adoptar a un niño cuando tenga trabajo fijo me adoptare a uno **, porque no quiero involucrarme con un hombre que no lo merezca tengo malas experiencias con los hombres comenzando por mi padre biológico ¬¬

Bueno por lo de la edad del niño tiene cuatro años (por eso camina y corre), y por lo de endo pues si como es un descerebrado se enterara tarde ¬¬ , y como dije antes a otra lectora ( su Nick es difícil de escribirlo para mi Microsoft Word ) me leíste la mente O.O…xD

Gracias por desearme suerte y bueno a lila ya sabe donde esta , y si espero que suba la conti de sus fic y que sea grande ( si es que puede claro)

P.D: ran sama no se confié ya que eso lleva a la derrota aunque en este caso la puede llevar a desaprobar, pero aun así me alegro por usted n.n, nos leemos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno ahora si llego el momento de la verdad, bueno no xD llego el momento de las preguntas :

Me perdonan por la demora? ( digan que si TT^TT)

Les gusto la conti del fic?

Quieren que haga dibujos de el fic? ( aunque ya los estoy haciendo xD)

Quieren que haga un one-shop para contar cuando midorikawa se vistió de mami en la visita del jefe de hiroto? ( aun no me decido que dicen?)

Endo vera a kazemaru vestido de mami? Lo reconocerá?

Midorikawa quemara el arroz?

Todo es y más en la conti del fic , dejen review OK, sus opiniones y críticas constructivas o destructivas (aunque hasta ahora no recibí de esas) son bien recibidas… hasta la conti n.n


End file.
